


Stone Circle

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: A character exercise where Scully observes Mulder at a stone circle in England. Set post IWTB.





	Stone Circle

Mulder parked the car in the small reserve and reached for his backpack. He pulled out the binoculars and handed Scully the camera. She took it and smiled at him. He chewed on his bottom lip. He’d been unusually quiet for the last half-hour. 

She knew he’d been looking forward to this part of the trip since they landed in London. She even caught him building a replica at breakfast – cutting up strips of toast and balancing them on his plate in a circle. She had tried to rub away the blush of heat on her face when the waitress gave her a look but in the end she just shrugged and let Mulder do his Mulder thing. 

He was always so open about his passions and enthusiasm. Perhaps this trip was a chance for her to open up that way too. The Father Joe case had pushed a wedge between them that had taken some time and lots of stilted, unfinished conversations to resolve. This trip to England was a sort of peace offering, a way to put the darkness behind them. She looked up at the sky and saw the gathering clouds and shook her head at the irony.

“Did you pack an umbrella, Mulder?”

“I did not,” he called back to her. He was already half way to the wooden track that led to the small stand of trees that separated them from the ancient, the arcane. “I don’t think the Druids will care if your hair gets frizzy, Scully.”

“I thought it was the Pagans that worshipped at stone circles.” She couldn’t keep up with his pace and he disappeared into the black woods.

When she made it to the clearing, a sharp glint of sun fell across the tops of the stones, through a narrow break in the clouds. He was grinning, taking in lungfuls of air as though it tasted different here. He dropped the backpack and held out his hand to her. His expression was wondrous. Not just for the ancient temple before them, but, she hoped quietly, for her being here with him. His fingers clasped hers and he drew their joint hands to his mouth.

“Ancient peoples might see you as a witch, Scully. Red hair, freckles, a woman of medicine.”

“Is that how you see me?”

“Are you calling me ancient?”

She laughed and looked back at the sunlight streaming through the stones. Turning them gold. No darkness, just light.


End file.
